Mi Neko Cat Odd
by Maxialstar
Summary: Ren llega a la Academia Kadic con el objetivo de conseguir su Beca de Arte para poder estudiar Diseño Gráfico. Cuando llega conoce a Odd della Robia su compañero de Habitación, el cual siente una cierta atracción por el. Odd x PO (Personaje Original Ren) (Primer Summary por favor no me matéis, darle una oportunidad) (YAOI)
1. Día 1

**-DÍA 1-**

Por primera vez llegaba a Kadic, el lugar donde podría por fin cumplir mi sueño de Diseño Gráfico. Me recibieron muy bien los encargados y me ayudaba a subir las maletas. Su nombre era Jim y tenía chándal, me apuesto lo que sea a que era o es el profesor de Gimnasia. Charlábamos tranquilamente mientras vamos por el pasillo

- Así que Jim... ¿Eras del Ejército?-dije algo fascinado.

-Si pero eso solo fue una de las etapas de mi vida ¡Lo mejor viene después!-dijo con cierto aire divertido. -¡Como la disco!

Me rio por lo bajo ante este comentario tan divertido.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de lo que sería supuestamente mi habitación.

- Bueno te aviso que Della Robia puede ser un poco molesto, pero es buen chico.-dijo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Yo la verdad ignore un poco ese comentario pues yo me llevaba bien con casi cualquier persona.

Jim abre la puerta y entro por la puerta y yo siguiéndole con una maleta y el con la otra.

Vemos a quien aparentemente es mi compañero oyendo música con un Ipod sobre su cama.

-¡Della Robia!-exclamó Jim para llamar la atención del Rubio.

-¡Ah Jim! Buen día… ¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó el quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos.

-Della Robia este es tu nuevo compañero su nombre es Ren- dijo presentándome rápidamente.

-Un placer- respondí levantando una mano.

- Ren... ¡Un Gusto! Puedes decirme Odd- dijo levantándose de la cama y extendiendo su mano para saludar.

Entonces le cojo la mano respondiéndole –Igualmente Odd.-

- Bien supongo que serás mi compañero así que tenemos mucho de qué hablar para conocernos mejor- entonces me rodeó con su brazo y me movió un poco.

-Bueno chicos, les dejo tranquilos. -Sale de la habitación un momento y vuelve a entrar- ¡Ah sí! Díganle a Stern (Ulrich) que se va con su amigo Belpois (Jeremy)- dijo antes de volver a salir y cierra la puerta.

-Bien Ren... estamos solos así que... – entonces se sienta en la cama- ¿Que te trae a este lindo... –paró tomar aires, como si dijera un sarcasmo-…lugar?

-Principalmente, el estudio, quiero estudiar pintura y aquí puedo conseguir una beca de arte.-dije con cierta emoción.

-Bien me alegro mucho, te la pasaras genial con todos aquí...-dice sonriendo mientras se rasca la cabeza- Ya verás cómo te adaptaras fácilmente.

-Gracias…-le dije y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía unos ojos bien monos…Le miro un un poco más los ojos, admirándolos.

-Um... Odd ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-le dije saliendo un poco de mis pensamientos.

-Mmm...-entonces pone la ceja encorvada-Claro...Dime ¿Que necesitas?

- ¿Podrías dejarme hacerte un Dibujo/Boceto?-dije para ver si él quería.- Me gusta hacer de mis amigos.

Nada más decirle esto se pone de pie- Bueno... siempre pensé que era alguna clase de súper modelo... –Entonces se pone cambiando de poses-Así que está bien... no me molesta que alguien haga dibujos de mí.

Después de reírme por las poses me senté en la cama de al lado y de mi mochila saque un cuaderno de dibujo y un portaminas de 0.5 para poder dibujarlo bien.

-Muy bien Odd.-dije acomodándome un poco en lo que quizás sería mí cama.-Así que... acuéstate en la otra cama.

Entonces este se acuesta en la otra cama-Bien... ¿Simplemente recostado? o… ¿Alguna pose en especial? -decía riéndose un poco.

-Pues bueno... a ver.-dije un indicándole un poco con una mano con el portaminas en ella. -Ponte con los dos codos apoyados sobre la cama y las manos abiertas sobre la cama. ¿Comprendes cómo te digo?

-Mmm... – aparentemente pensando y poniéndose en la pose que le dije-Si entiendo... Algo... ¿Así?... –entonces consigue la pose que le había pedido, lo cual me alegraba mucho.

-¡Si justo! –entonces preparé los primeros trazos-Bien no me tomará más de un momento de captar la pose, luego ya podrás levantarte.

Así pues empiezo perfilar la pose que esta Odd, lo cual no me resulta difícil pues ya tengo experiencia en hacer este tipo de dibujos. Le destaco algunos mechones de la cabeza y la mancha violeta que destaca en su pelo rubio.

-Bien...-Le echo un ojo a Odd varias veces para poder captar muchos detalles mientras sigo trazando- ¿Estas bien en esa postura?

- Ammm... un tanto incomoda ya que nunca la había hecho- entonces se sonroja un poco- aunque... me empiezo a acostumbrar-y seguidamente me dedica una sonrisa.

- Me alegro, no te preocupes, ya acabo.- Entonces doy los últimos trazos y sombras al dibujo y listo.-Bien Odd ya puedes levantarte, Muchas gracias tío.

Para organizar mis dibujos lo que hago es escribir el nombre del que sale (Ya sea Ficticio o Real) en una esquina, en este caso yo escribo "Odd".

Odd se levanta y se soba los codos, de seguro estaría algo incómodo en esa postura.-Bien... creo que se me durmieron los brazos... y ¿Qué tal te quedo?-Veo que se acerca a mirar el dibujo ya recién acabado.

-Es más o menos tengo que perfilar algunos detalles pero este sería el resultado final.-Le tiendo la libreta para que la coja y lo mire.

Odd toma la libreta- Oh vaya...-aparentemente le gusta y se sonroja-Esto me hace parecer más lindo... -se ríe un poco- Me ha gustado mucho amigo mío.

-Me alegro Odd-entonces recojo de nuevo la libreta y por accidente se me cae un dibujo.- Oh vaya.

Entonces Odd cogió el dibujo...y yo me doy cuenta de que es un dibujo de los más fuertes que no debería ver. "Oh mier…"pensé y entonces le quito el dibujo de las manos.

-Bien... Perdona…es que este dibujo no quiero que lo vea nadie…no está finalizado-ante esta situación tan embarazosa me sonrojo y seguidamente lo guardo rápidamente.

- Vaya esto... es raro porque me ha gustado-se levanta de la cama sonrojado-Podrías mostrármelo cuando esté listo...-hace una sonrisa aun con el sonrojo en su cara.

Voy a rezar para que no se diera cuenta de que fuera un dibujo Bara o Yaoi porque entonces sabría que soy Gay…espero que pensara que era uno normal entre chico y chica.

- Em...puede, no es algo que suela mostrar al público.- Me sonrojo mucho al decir esto.

Entonces Odd se sienta a mi lado-Bueno... ¿Se podría saber el motivo?

- Los dibujantes somos muy reservados con estas cosas, si tal la única excepción de mostrar en esto en público es en internet. Piénsalo si lo enseño a la clase ¿Te imaginas la que se armaría?

-Ya te entiendo... aunque... –me sonríe- El arte del cuerpo humano siempre es bien visto por todos que no... *-se comienza a reír un poco*

-Ya supongo...- Entonces guardo mi libreta en mi mochila de nuevo.

- Bueno Odd...-Me tiro en mi cama de espaldas estirando mis brazos arriba- ¿Cómo dices que esto es una cárcel? ¿Tan malo es?-dije extrañado.

-Bien... algo así, solo que las clases son la muerte... -se ríe-¿O será porque no soy muy estudioso? Nah es porque las clases son la muerte.- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Tan malo es Jim? ¡Me parecía muy gracioso!-Me parto a carcajadas al recordar las anécdotas que me contó antes de llegar a la habitación.

-Si bueno… es divertido al principio... después se torna un tanto fatigante...

-¿Fatigante? ¿Qué asignatura se supone que da? No espera no me lo digas… ¿Gimnasia?

-Exacto...-decía con una cara de aburrimiento- Aunque me gusta mantenerme en forma pero Jim es algo... bueno ya lo veras en su momento.

-Ya...un momento ¿Aquí hay alguien más aparte de ti? Ósea me refiero ¿Tenias un compañero antes que yo?

-Sí, se llama Ulrich mi gran amigo.-dijo Odd muy contento.

- ¿Entonces a donde irá él?-dije algo preocupado.

-Jim comentó que se iba con otro amigo conocido, no anda muy lejos.

-Ahm...es que como es tu amigo...Me un poco de pena la verdad-Dirijo mi mirada a un lado y pongo una sonrisa algo triste.

-Se me da la maña de hacer nuevos amigos... descuida, te recibiré como mi nuevo amigo y a él no le molestara... –entonces me sonríe amigablemente- Vamos no pongas esa cara.

-Je...gracias-Le paso un brazo por encima del hombro.

-No hay porque agradecer...-te rodea de igual manera.

-Bueno... ¿Hay alguna tarea que te hayan dado? ¿Deberes? Digo porque...te podría echar una mano.-dije recomendándole.

-Esto... -se levanta y va a un baul que está cerca de su cama sacando unos cuantos libros y hojas- Tengo tarea pendiente... -colocando lo susodicho en la mesa-... solo que me aburre hacer tarea…-dijo algo apenado y aburrido.

- Anda venga te ayudo encantado.- Cojo una silla y me siento al lado de Odd.

-Bien empecemos por la más difícil... matemáticas-seguidamente pone cara de muy pocas ganas de comenzar.

-¿Ecuaciones? Jummm…-Entonces en menos de un minuto le hago un par de ejercicios.- Esto es así...y así…parece difícil pero no lo es. Es cuestión de no perder la calma y no dejarse llevar ¿Comprendes?

-Mmm... no mucho pero lo intentare... lo mío es la acción tío... ¿Entiendes? -decía con cara de aventurero.

Me rio poniendo una mano en la boca por la mueca y el comentario que hizo.

Pasaban las horas estudiando y sin darnos cuenta se hace de noche*

- Buf...- Me estiro los brazos hacia arriba.- Esto nos demoró mucho…pero ya lo conseguimos

-Uuf... ha sido bastante pesado... –dijo desplomándose en su silla-Pero gracias por toda tu ayuda, seguramente pase el examen.

Entonces me voy en dirección a la cama y me dejo caer sobre ella.- Eso espero Odd.

Veo que el hace lo mismo pero se queda sentado- Enserio que eres bueno en el estudio... me ira bien en la escuela contigo aquí.

Aun acostado le miro y le sonrió y después me giro boca arriba mirando al techo*

Pego un bostezo y entonces digo:

-Bueno me voy a poner el pijama que si no me duermo con la ropa.

Me levanto y rebusco en mi maleta y sin problemas encuentro mi pijama*

Me quito mis pantalones y mi camisa y entonces le digo a Odd:

-Odd te importaría...-Lo miro con cara de súplica esperando que comprenda mi mensaje.

-¿Que? ¡Ah sí! -se da la vuelta recostándose en la cama...-Listo ya puedes hacerlo

Así pues me quito los boxers y me cambio por los pantalones cortos y me pongo la camisa del pijama.

-Ya puedes mirar Odd.-dije ya relajado.- Perdona, es que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir habitación.- Me sonrojo un poco al confesar esto.

Este se da la vuelta- Vale no importa, ya te acostumbraras-dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

"Es tan amable...nada comparado con lo que dijo Jim sobre el" pienso en mi cabeza discutiendo sobre creer su versión o lo que había pasado esta tarde.

- ¿No te cambias? Se va a hacer tarde ¿O duermes en boxers?

-Esto... tienes razón... pero duermo en boxers con una camisa cómoda... -se va a buscarla-aquí esta...-entonces se la cambia sin más dilación ya que está acostumbrado a tener compañero a diferencia de mí.

Al cambiarse le miro bien y por accidente me empalmo un poco yo pues intento disimularlo un poco.

Entonces me mira y me dice: ¿Y a ti que te pasa? -se ríe.

- Nada nada-Desvié la mirada un poco para ocultar el rubor.

Me acuesto ya pasado un poco el empalme pero aun así sigue siendo visible.

-Bueno... Creo que ya va siendo hora de descansar.

-Si tienes razón...-se va a la cama y se recuesta- Deberías ducharte con agua fría *dice bromeando y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa*

Me rio ante esa broma de tan mal gusto.

Entonces me tapo y me duermo plácidamente pero antes digo.-Buenas noches...Odd…

-Descansa Ren -dice entre bostezo.

Notas Finales:

¡Holaa! Este es mi primer fic de Code Lyoko Yaoi y el primero que publico aquí. He de decir que siempre me ha gustado Odd en todas las temporadas, en Evolution solo me gusta en su versión digital. Lo primero quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:

1º Llevan a Ren a la habitación de Odd pues este tiene cierta fama ya que proviene de una familia muy adinerada y tiene buenos estudios. El Director sabe que Ulrich y Odd son algo...bueno bromistas y tal. Así que para que Odd mejore llevan a Ren para ver si se le pega algo de su formalidad.

2º ¿Odd no se supone que es bueno pintando? Según tengo entendido en la primera temporada el es muy bueno pintando, incluso lo elogian. Escribí esta cap antes de conocer este detalle cosa que me sabe un poco mal pero bueno.

3º ¿Ulrich aparecerá en la historia? Si, el hecho de que lo haya cambiado de sitio no es que lo quiera fuera de la historia. Es mas adelanto que van a aparecer los otros protagonistas aunque no del modo mas...normal.

Espero que os haya agradado este capitulo ¡Comentad porfa! Me anima a publicar el siguiente cap.

Un saludo.


	2. Día 2

**DÍA**** 2**

Odd se levanta de su cama aparentemente porque su estómago gruñe (?) -Ahh.. que hambre... Olle Ren despierta... debo mostrarte la Cafetería para aprovechar y comer algo... –entonces me tira la almohada.

Gruño y entonces digo- Por favor Mama 5 minutos más...-me retuerzo

-¿Qué ?... No soy tu mama... anda levántate...-te mueve un poco para después cambiarse de ropa.  
Entonces al moverme abro mis ojos. Miro un poco a mis lados a ver que hay.

-Hey Odd.-decía levantando una mano.- Buenos días…

-Buenos días "Bello durmiente" –entonces me sonríe-Apúrate que empezaremos tarde... necesito mostrarte todo el lugar.

-Bien-Me estrujo la almohada que me lanzo encima sobre mi cabeza.

Después me la quito y me levanto lentamente de la cama.

-Eres bastante flojo... anda apúrate... -se sienta en la cama.

Me levanto y empiezo a rebuscar entre mis cosas. Encuentro una chaqueta con capucha, saco unos vaqueros y unos boxers.

Entonces pues me quito el pijama ya sin importante que Odd me mire.

Me pongo rápido los boxers y los pantalones y seguidamente me pongo la chaqueta con capucha.

**POV Odd**

Me sonrojo disimulado.-Esto... bueno… ¿Ya estás listo?  
Ren se giro hacia mi.- Si vamos.-

- Bien... -me levanto de la cama y voy a la puerta abriendo esta.-Te gustara esta "cárcel" es bastante divertida los fines de semana... o al menos eso creo yo.- le sonrió.

Ren me sigue por detrás.- Anda no exageres con "cárcel". Esto se ve genial.-me responde.

-Bien es tu primer día aquí... así que esa es la primera impresión... -caminando por los pasillos hacia la cafetería.

-Pues yo creo que hay cierta gente que tiene ciertas impresiones malas de ti y no lo eres.-dijo defendiéndome.

-Bueno... eso no me lo esperaba, soy un tanto ehm... "hiperactivo".-dije intentando excusarme.

- Pues no lo aparentas, lo digo porque estas tan... ¿Flacucho?

-Ah bueno, es por estar en forma en la clase de Jim... -aires de sarcasmo-Te lo dije anoche... soy un "hombre" de acción.-dije de nuevo.

- Ya lo que tú digas.-Entonces se ríe un poco.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Oh por todos los cielos que hambre tengo... -se agarra el estómago*... ¿Tú no tienes hambre Ren ?

-Un poco, pero no tanto.

Entramos a la cafetería ambos y Ren me dice:

- Bueno vete a servirte yo cojo sitio para sentarnos.

Entonces se sienta en una mesa esperándome.

Entonces me voy a servir- Vale pues...-cojo una bandeja y regreso con mucha comida-¿Seguro que no quieres nada...?-me siento.

-Si tal algo de picar

-Bueno... toma.-Te doy algo de comida de mi bandeja-Aquí hay mucho de lo que elegir... soy de gustos amplios tratándose de comida-entonces le dedico otra sonrisa.

- Gracias Odd - Así pues coge un Croistant para probar.

Veo que muerde un poco.

-Sabes... honestamente mi lugar favorito es este lugar... soy bastante comelón en cierto sentido -rio un poco.

**Ren POV**

-Se nota.- Pienso "¡Y mucho!"

Entonces pego un par de mordiscos más al Croisant.

Veía como Odd engullía la comida como un loco, lo cual esto me provoco una risita.

Después de comer Odd aparentemente quedó satisfecho.

-Ahh... hace mucho que no comía así...-dijo Odd estirándose en su silla.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.-diciendo algo contento.

Así pues me comí los últimos trozos de mi Croisant.

- Estaba muy rico y dulce...-dije contento.

-Ya... aquí preparan muy buena comida, es de lo mejor mi querido amigo… ¡En serio, eh!

-Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos?-dije algo aburrido.

-¡Mostrarte todo! -Te tome de la mano para jalarte y salir corriendo de la cafetería.- ¡Andando!

-Entonces yo corría agarrándole la mano muy bien, la cual tenía muy suave…

-Bien... espero te guste todo lo que te mostrare ya que pasaras la mayor parte del tiempo aquí -decía mientras pasábamos por varios lugares de "interés" estudiantil.

Le di una sonrisa muy grande

Corriendo llegamos al parque.

-¡Uagh!-Entonces accidentalmente me caí.

-Eh... –Odd me ayuda a levantarme- ¿Estas bien Ren? Vaya golpe te diste compañero...

-Si estoy bien...-Me limpio un poco las rodillas. -Disculpa si te ha preocupado, es que estos pantalones no son muy buenos para correr.

-Descuida al culpa fue mía. -dije sonrojándome mientras te mostraba una sonrisa- Vamos caminando entonces...

Entonces seguimos caminando más lento yo aun cogiéndole la mano

"Es tan amable conmigo... y tan guap...¡Que estoy pensando!" me meneo la cabeza intentando quitarme ese pensamiento "Solo nos conocemos un día y tampoco sé si le gustan los chicos..."

-Hey Odd.-le dije.

-Dime Ren ¿Qué pasa?-entonces me mira.

-¿Nos ponemos bajo el árbol aquel? -Dije señalándole el árbol.

-Amm... bien amigo lo que tú quieras -le sonreí mientras caminábamos hacia el árbol.

Cuando llegamos nos soltamos de la mano y nos giramos ambos para sentarnos apoyados en el tronco.

-Y bueno... ¿Que tiene este árbol de... "interesante"?

-A veces solo con cerrar los ojos y agudizar el oído basta.

Entonces lo hago mostrándole.

-Amm... probare eso... -hice lo mismo mientras sentía el viento acariciar el lugar.-Mmm... se siente bien...

Entonces mientras tiene los ojos cerrados le cojo la mano inesperadamente.

El corresponde ya que estaba distraído.

Me acerco lentamente a él "¿Debería...?" Me acerco a su cara con la mía aunque me detengo y voy atrás. "¡Que mierdas pienso!" entonces se me ocurre algo inesperado.

-Odd...

-Dime... ¿Te pasa algo ?.. -decía mirandome de perfil y algo extrañado.

-Cierra los ojos anda.- le dije.

Cierra los ojos mientras vuelve a hacer lo que antes.-Bien... ¿Y ahora...?

"Va a ser una locura pero... "

Entonces le doy un beso rápido en los labios y me salgo corriendo.

Odd Pov

Me encontraba sonrojado a esto último.- Esto... ¡Espera!... -corro a alcanzarlo y le tomo de una mano-¿Que fue eso ?... digo, no es que me molestara pero... ¿Porque? -dándole la vuelta a Ren.

Parece que tenía los ojos a medio llorar -Porque...eres muy guapo y yo...-Se menea la cabeza y se suelta y sale corriendo para el edificio de Kadic.

Intento alcanzarlo tratando de detenerlo.- ¡Eh espera... por favor detente, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de dialogar esto...! -decía casi alcanzándolo.  
Ren Pov

Yo sigo corriendo hasta llegar al edificio dando esquinazo a Odd y me dirijo a la habitación a llorar solo. Me quito los zapatos y me siento en la cama pegado a la pared* *Pienso* ¡Mier**!

**Odd Pov**

Entro en la habitación poco después de Ren y lo miro en la cama- Venga amigo, no es para tanto el ponerte así, relájate.-me siento en la orilla de tu cama.  
Sollozando mirando hacia abajo con mis brazos ocultando mi cara- Yo...yo...-Sus hombros tiemblan mucho debido al miedo.

Te tomo de los hombros mientras trato de calmarte- Mira... cálmate, si te preocupa el que diré, simplemente te diré que no hiciste nada malo... solo relájate, tenías que hacerlo... vamos Ren no te pongas así... –le dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa bastante amigable.

-Me he traicionado...a mí mismo...-Seguía sollozando con la cara oculta.-Prometí no volver a desenvolverme tan rápido y cometer el mismo error...de enamorarme tan rápido...-dije esto con una voz algo medio rota.

-Calma calma... -le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en su cama- Solo relájate, sabes que aquí tienes a tu compañero al cual puedes confiarle cualquier cosa, soy mucho de confianza, así que solo dime que te pasa ... -le puse una mano en su hombro esperando respuesta.

Me limpio un poco los ojos con la manga de la sudadera* -Bueno Odd...supongo que ya podrás imaginar como soy...si lo soy...soy gay -lo digo con cierta pena.-

Cuando te vi la primera vez...vi que eras muy lindo...y...no pude resistirme quería decírtelo pero...me atraías demasiado...supongo que estarás por odiarme...-dije ocultando mi rostro de nuevo.

-Tranquilo... relájate... la cosa es que no te odio... me caíste bien desde el momento que te vi llegar, de hecho sentí cierta atracción por ti -dije sonrojándome y volteando la mirada para que no me vieras.

-¿Eh? No creo...lo dices solo para que me sienta mejor...-desvio mi mirada a un lado

Me sonrojo mucho y me pongo la capucha y me pongo las manos sobre la cara.

"Esto ha de ser un sueño... ¡Ha de serlo! Vamos despierta..." Me pellizco las mejillas y me doy palmadas sobre mis mejillas también - ¿Que te llamo la atención de mi...?

Volteo a verte a los ojos.-Pues muchas cosas... sobre todo tu forma de ser conmigo y... bueno... soportarme como compañero -me ríe mientras esta sonrojado levemente.

Me acerque para poder quedar muy cerca y darle un beso a Ren . Me separe y volvi a sentarme en mi lugar de antes- ¿Lo ves...? No son solo palabras vacías, así que tómatelo con calma...

Ren se ríe ante este comentario.- No eres para nada molesto...a pesar de lo que digan, eres muy encantador...y no bromeo. -Se acerca a mi cara y me casta un beso en los labios.

- Bueno gracias por tu beso, pero... a todo lo que dices... solo los demás podrán decirme como soy... ya que la vanidad no se me da –riéndome un poco para tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno esto... lo pensare ya que apenas nos conocimos hace unas cuantas horas -sonrojado* pero me encantaría serlo.

No pasa nada tomate tu tiempo...es comprensible...Bueno...creo que me voy a echar una siesta si no te importa...

-Vale está bien... descansa... después hablaremos de esto compañero -le dije mostrándole una sonrisa mientras me levantaba de la cama.

**Ren POV**

Me sumí en un sueño el cual me dejo dormido durante varias horas.

Cuando me desperté Odd no estaba… "Habrá ido a comer seguramente..." Me rio para mí mismo "Espero que me traiga algo...creo que es algo tarde para ir a comer..."

Entonces volvía con algo de comida y me paso un bocadillo el cual me comí con mucho gusto.

Se hizo de noche y nos fuimos a dormir temprano.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola! Me alegra ver que mi fic ha gustado y he recibido reviews ^^ lo cual me alegra mucho. Como podéis ver Ren se le ha confesado a Odd, así pues Odd también ha confesado que tenia cierta atracción también. En el próximo cap habrá un poco de sexo...aunque un poco "raro" como se plantea. La verdad estoy pensando añadir algo especial a los caps, es como piensan los personajes sobre la trama, al final de cada capitulo sale Odd, Yo (Maxi) y Ren para comentar el cap. (Y si hay algún otro personaje especial también) ¿Os gusta la idea? Si os gusta la pondré en practica en el siguiente capitulo.

Un saludo. ¡Dejar reviews/consejos para la historia!

PD: Si tenéis algún amigo anglosajon o Estadounidense que le guste el Yaoi y Code Lyoko, tengo hecho el fic en versión inglesa para que llegue a mas gente.


	3. Dia 3 - Parte 1

**Odd Pov**

-Odd...-

Me desperté porque Ren, estaba diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos..- Mmm... ¿¡Eh?! Ren ¿Estas Bien? ... -me acerque a donde estaba el y pude notar que estaba sudando mientras dormía, lo moví un poco ya que me preocupo-¿ Estas bien compañero?...

Se movía un poco y seguía durmiendo.

-Odd...

-Bien... esto es raro... -tome nuevamente a mi compañero y lo movía más fuerte para despertarlo.-Vamos compañero... ¡Despierta!

Veo que se ruboriza un poco al notarme entonces gime un poco.

-¡Eh... ¿Estás bien?... me estas preocupando Ren... -le decía mientras en mi cara se notaba la preocupación bastante visible...

Se me empieza a hacer una erección visible

Me sonrojo al ver la erección... - Esto...¿Te encuentras... bien..? –digo sin dejar de ver la erección.

-Odd...-gime un poco y se sonroja.

-Bien... creo que podría... pero... ¿Será lo correcto ?-hablando en voz baja...- Bien... creo que si dice mi nombre es por algo... -me acerque a su erección y bajando un poco el pijama comencé a masturbarlo lentamente.

Entonces comienza a gemir algo más alto

-Odd...lo haces...bien...-decía entre sueños Ren.

Seguía masturbándolo un poco más rápido- Así que era esto lo que querías...-dijo Odd satisfecho de saber.

-Ah...-dije mientras gemía sin parar

Entonces lo masturbe más y más rápido al grado de que soltaba un poco de pre-semen y me manchaba la mano...

Ah...ya casi...-dijo Ren en bajo.

Entonces Ren se estira su cuerpo entero y suelta su semilla la cual salta por la mano de Odd y cae un poco a su cara. Entonces se apoya en Odd cuando pasó la corrida.

-Ahh... eso fue raro... pero divertido... -sonreía mientras me limpiaba la mano del desastre que ocasione y también me relamí la cara para probar el semen.

**Ren Pov**

-Ñg...¿Qué pasa?-dije con voz algo ronca y normal pues me había levantado.

Odd se alejaba un poco -Bueno... dímelo tu... aunque si me lo preguntas, tienes una cierta adicción hacia mi nombre... -me hacia señas para que viera algo…

Entonces dirigí mi mirada a mi erección y me maldije por ello.

- Mierd…-me quede bastante impactado.- Lo siento si te preocupe Odd... no quería...

- Amm... bueno no importa... igual me gusto... ayudarte con tu problema – dijo sonrojado.

-¿Es temprano? No me lo puedo creer...-dije preocupado.-¿Qué hora es?

- Bueno... creo que son como las 5:30 de la mañana...-dijo Odd con algo de cansancio.

- Asdf... ¿ Odd?

- Dime, Ren.-dijo Odd mirándome.

- ¿Puedo ir a tu cama..?-dije con cierta vergüenza -No tengo ganas de estar despierto en la mía…

-Amm...claro está bien... -dije antes de él subirse a su cama y subirme en ella.

Entonces me subo detrás de él y me tapo.

-Bueno... Oye… ¿Sabes que se acerca?

-Mmm... la verdad no se... ¿Que se acerca? -decía mirando a los lados como para tratar de pensar.

- ¡La navidad Odd!-dije con cierta alegría.-Cuando la gente se hace regalos...y tal... me gustaría ir a comprar algo…

-¡Bien!... se me había olvidado... aunque tendrás que esperar ya que es muy temprano... y es domingo… -dije antes de recostarme con cara de flojera.

-Si tienes razón...y después de nuestro incidente "húmedo" creo que deberíamos relajarnos-dijo Odd con un poco de risa.

Puse la cabeza sobre la almohada y entonces Odd me abraza para relajarnos y estar un poco calientitos porque se sentía muy fría la habitación... -Espero no te moleste que te abrace... es que tengo frio...-Dijo Odd tiritando un poco.

-No pasa nada-Entonces correspondo mejor al abrazo.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó por un momento dormido babeando un poco.

Entonces aprovechando le di un beso en la frente.

Al sentir mi beso sonrió y se sonrojó...-¡Lo siento yo...!-dije intentando excusarme.

- Descuida...-te di un beso en la frente igual que tu- ... no me molesta... -acto seguido cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Entonces le pegue mi frente a la suya y nos dormimos ambos un par de horas más.

**NOTAS FINALES + CODE LYOKO OFF_LINE_ :**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Siento la espera! ¡Entre tanto Polvo de Talco*** **no he podido encontrar el modo de volver a casa! Pero ya estoy...He decidido dividir este capitulo en 2 ya que quiero separar los 2 hechos importantes que suceden en el día 3, el que acabáis de ver y lo que ha dicho Ren...¡Los Regalos! Primero de todo pido disculpas por el retraso del capitulo... y espero que...

*Aparece Odd con Ren en tu tabla de Lyoko* **¡YEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!** *Se estrellan*

¡Chicos! ¿ Están bien ? *Me acerco a donde estan*

*Les ayudo a Levantarse del suelo* ¡**Estamos bien...gracias Maxi! ***Dijo Odd bien alegre*

*Ren se pone delante de Odd*** ¡Chicos/as que leen el Fic tenemos una pequeña sorpresa! Sabemos que Maxi es muy vago para subir los caps...**

¡Pero sera...! *Me acerco para darle una paliza a Ren pero Odd se interpone* **Le tocas y te mato ***Dijo Odd mirándome con cara de demonio*

Vale vale...*Me vuelvo a mi sitio* ¿Que decias Ren?

*Ren con gotita de sudor en frente* **Bueno lo que quería decir es que tenemos una muy buena amiga en EEUU, Florida, que ha sido tan amable que nos ha dibujado a nosotros en una escena del "Dia 2" cuando estoy llorando y mi querido Odd...me da un beso... ***Se sonroja*

**(Link no disponible buscar en Stash de Bassoonistfromthehell de Deviant art)**

**¡¿Que os parece!? Ya se...no se ve mucho mi cara pero...en algún futuro quizás en algún nuevo dibujo podamos verme sin capucha...(Porque nos comentó que inspirábamos mucho y que quizás nos haría alguno que otro...)**

En verdad chicos...me alegro mucho por vosotros...Ren...¿Como se siente que te masturben dormido? Por curiosidad...

**Pues...normal...solo que estas en un sueño...y la realidad se queda muy lejos...**

Interesante...¿Odd como te sentiste al hacerlo?

**Fue algo raro...me sentí un poco abusador...¡Pero decía mi nombre! ¡No creo que fuera muy difícil imaginar que estaría haciendo en el sueño!**

Eso es cierto...¿Que soñabas Ren? ¿Que hacías con Odd?

**Pues...pues...** *Se sonroja mucho* **¡CORTA YA!**

***PANTALLA AZUL DE WINDOWS***


End file.
